glowfandomcom-20200214-history
Sebastian Howard
Sebastian "Bash" Howard is a character in GLOW. He is played by Chris Lowell. Biography Sebastian "Bash" Howard is a millionaire playboy. His love of professional wrestling leads him to help fund the Gorgeous Ladies of Wrestling. Bash comes into conflict with Sam Sylvia over the presentation of the show. Where Sam is trying to create mythology and character, Bash wants fun and silly outfits. Despite asking Sam to create a different kind of wrestling show, he explains that he wanted it to be different only in the way that Ms. Pac-Man is different from Pac-Man - that she wears a bow. He asks Sam to rework the series and is pleased by what Sam comes up. ("The Wrath of Kuntar") His mother, Birdie, cuts him off after discovering that he has spent over $600,000 on GLOW. Embarrassed, he initially reveals this to nobody but Carmen Wade after she passes out after fleeing from a performance due to emotional distress. ("Live Studio Audience") He goes to his mother, begging for to restore his funding, but she is unsympathetic. He hatches a new plan, crashing a charity fundraiser of hers by pretending that the girls of GLOW are the WAD - Wrestlers Against Drugs. Hearing Ruth speak candidly about her troubles with Debbie convinces Birdie to provide the Hayworth Hotel as a venue for GLOW. ("The Liberal Chokehold") Bash's role with the program grows greatly as the girls of GLOW move to the Fan-Tan Hotel & Casino in Las Vegas. As the financial backer of the group, he has great control. He comes into conflict with Debbie when he unilaterally decides to accept an offer to keep GLOW in Las Vegas for an entire year when they had previously been scheduled to perform for only three months. He marries Rhonda Richardson, who at the time does not actually love him, but is only doing it to get a green card into the United States. However, as they spend more time together, they truly fall in love. Both are shocked when they learn from his mother, Birdie, and the family lawyers that his marrying her unlocked his access to his full fortune, $40 million. In the wake of his newfound fortune and the death of Bernie Rubenstein, he also begins producing the longtime show Rhapsody at the Fan-Tan. His relationship with Rhonda stumbles as she begins to suspect that he is losing interest in her, not having had sex with her in many months. She concocts a scheme to reignite the spark by having a gigolo named Paul dress up as a repairman and make a pass at her in order to make him jealous. Things go too far and get worse when he learns of Paul's true occupation. He feels mortified and embarrassed, but a conversation with Debbie helps him to turn things around. They put together a business deal to buy a new television station, right out from under the nose of Debbie's boyfriend, "Tex." Meanwhile, he reaffirms his commitment to Rhonda. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters